


worshipper

by peona



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Body Worship, Fluff, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Size Difference, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-20 08:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22180918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peona/pseuds/peona
Summary: “You’re so tiny,” Hyunjin breathes.“Shut up, I am not!”“Are too! Your shoulders are so small, smaller than even a girl’s. So cute Ji,” Hyunjin coos
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 306





	1. Chapter 1

“You’re so tiny,” Hyunjin breathes, hands ghosting over Jisung’s clothed skin. He represses the shudder Hyunjin’s touch and words cause him, and instead scoffs at the others' words.

“Shut up, I am not,” he replies, attitude laced in his voice.

“Are too! Your shoulders are so small, smaller than even a girl’s. So cute Ji,” Hyunjin coos. Jisung’s ears decide to betray him, burning up at every word. He prays Hyunjin doesn’t notice, lest he be teased about liking this.

Of course, things can’t go his way. Hyunjin was bound to notice that the words were getting to him, Jisung is like an open book to a normal person, let alone to the one who knows him best. With the next words Hyunjin whispers to him Jisung can’t hold back his reaction, and it’s what gets him caught.

“Teeny, tiny, pretty Jisung. So cute and all for me,” Hyunjin furthers his point by grabbing ahold of Jisung’s thighs, and he squeezes. The sight of the other’s hands wrapped all the way around his slim thighs, paired with the things Hyunjin’s been saying to him, calling him _pretty_ , all swim in his vision as he lets out a low moan.

Jisung freezes the minute he realizes his mistake, but it’s already too late. Hyunjin’s realized by now how much he’s enjoying this, that he has a size kink, and Jisung can feel the previous blush from his ears spreading to his face. Still, even though he knows he’s just exposed himself, Jisung tries to cover it up.

“That, that wasn’t what you think it was! That was, a-a groan of annoyance! I-I’m not tiny!” He winces, none of what he just said sounded convincing. The smirk on Hyunjin’s face confirms he doesn’t buy a word, and Jisung gulps.

“No no baby, you can’t fool me. I know that was one of your cute moans. What is it? You like being called pretty? Or is it how I called you tiny? You like being my small little boy?”

Jisung shudders this time, not bothering to suppress his reaction. He can tell Hyunjin is waiting on an answer though, and he hides his face as he whines in embarrassment.

“Y-yeah, like being smaller than you. Like when you call me tiny and pretty,” he says into his hands. Jisung doesn’t see when Hyunjin moves his hands from his thighs, but he feels their warmth leave and then be placed on his waist. Suddenly, Hyunjin is tugging Jisung to him, pulling the small, shy boy into his lap.

“I like it too. Love how small you are for me Jiji.” Hyunjin’s voice is low, so low Jisung can feel it travel through him.

“Jinnie… can we talk about this somewhere else? Please?” He begs, feeling far too turned on to continue this in public. Any one of their members could show up and hear this, see it. Jisung would rather not have that.

“What, is baby embarrassed? There’s nothing to be ashamed of. I’ll let you off the hook though. Let’s go somewhere more private, hm?”

Moments after he finishes speaking, Hyunjin grabs Jisung under the knees and lifts him up. Jisung squeals, arms wrapping around Hyunjin’s neck and holding on tight.

“Jinnie! Put me down! I’m heavy!” Jisung complains, squirming around slightly.

“You’re not heavy, I just told you how small you are. Let me carry my boy, stop squirming.” Hyunjin demands, and Jisung ceases his movement immediately.

“I’m n-not heavy? I’m little?” He looks up with his huge eyes, begging Hyunjin to confirm one last time the words for him.

“Yes, you’re not heavy at all. Now, let’s get you someplace with a bed or couch, hm? I wanna show you just how cute and little you are.”

“Let’s go,” Jisung hurriedly insists, and Hyunjin is laughing as he rushes them to another room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smutty part two requested by amiennejoy! heh

They find a couch in a dark room. Some light from the hallway squeezes through the cracks of the door, and it’s enough that Hyunjin doesn’t bother turning on the light. Bright light in the room means the risk of getting caught, and neither of them wants that right now. 

Hyunjin throws Jisung onto the couch in the middle of the room, an “oof” sound leaving the other’s mouth. Jisung positions himself comfortably against the arm of the couch, and just as he settles Hyunjin drops himself on top of him. They undress each other simultaneously, clothes thrown in a pile on the floor. Hyunjin’s hands slowly trace all over Jisung’s face, smoothing across his cheekbones and eyelids. His mouth follows his hands, kisses being placed upon every surface his fingertips touched. Jisung lets out happy sounds as Hyunjin kisses him, a long hum falling from him when his fingers finally reach Jisung’s mouth. 

Hyunjin traces Jisung’s lips, feeling the plumpness of them. Once he’s followed the shape he smooths over his lips, fingers parting Jisung’s mouth. Hyunjin keeps Jisung’s mouth open with his fingers, and leans down to kiss him. 

The kiss is open mouthed and hot right away. The space Hyunjin created with his fingers is replaced with his tongue, kissing Jisung deeply. It’s slow, Hyunjin worshiping every crevice of Jisung’s small mouth. He licks behind his teeth, and bites lightly at Jisung’s lower lip. When he pulls away, Jisung’s mouth is swollen, slick and a pretty shade of red, enticing. 

“Pretty,” he mumbles, eyes staring hard. Jisung sighs, his own hands reaching up to touch Hyunjin’s mouth. 

“You too,” he says. Hyunjin shakes his head. 

“Nu-huh. This is about you and your pretty body. So small, so beautiful for me.” 

Jisung’s skin is flushed red, and gets a shade darker at Hyunjin’s compliment. Hyunjin fully intends to shower Jisung in more compliments, and to appreciate every last part of his body. 

“These arms, they’re so soft,” He praises. Hyunjin drags his hands down Jisung’s biceps, nails lightly scratching the surface. Jisung shivers, and little red marks are left in Hyunjin’s wake. Down, down his forearms till he reaches Jisung’s wrists. He grabbed ahold, pushing Jisung’s arms and wrists into the couch. 

“Your wrists are so delicate, the perfect size for my hand to close around.” 

Hyunjin moves on from his wrists, and bends his head down. Hyunjin mouths at Jisung’s chest, biting at his pec. 

“Hyunjin,” Jisung breathes. Hyunjin knows what he wants, and so he closes his mouth over Jisung’s nipple. He gets his nipple wet, just before he sucks it into his mouth. Cute little “ah’s” escape Jisung’s mouth, and they turn into a harsh gasp when he bites down. 

“You have the cutest pair of nipples baby, wanna play with them all day,” Hyunjin moans. Now hard and red against his chest, Hyunjin continues his worship. 

Hyunjin slides down Jisung’s body, till his face is level with the boy’s thighs. His thighs are far from being thick, but Hyunjin’s mouth waters at the sight of them anyway. He puts his hands on them, squeezing and massaging the flesh in his hands. Jisung is moaning, clearing enjoying the attention. Hyunjin looks up at him from his crouched position, and speaks again. 

“Your legs are so beautiful sweetheart. Skinny yet they jiggle cutely for me. You’re so soft,” Hyunjin almost whispers the words. He digs his thumbs into Jisung’s thighs, watching in awe as his thumbs create dimples on the skin. Hyunjin wants to mark these thighs, claim them as his own. But first, there’s one more part of Jisung he has to lay touches and praises upon. 

He pushes Jisung’s legs up, until the other has to hold the backs of them with his own hands. Then, Hyunjin is staring at his ass. Jisung’s pink hole is on display in the position he’s in, and a hot feeling flashes through Hyunjin. He wishes they had the time to fuck, because he would love to plow into Jisung until he’s crying. But their time is limited, and Hyunjin has already used up so much of it in his mission to love every part of Jisung’s body. 

However, just because Hyunjin can’t fuck him, doesn’t mean he can’t get a taste. He puts his own finger in his mouth, rolling his tongue over the digit till it’s nice and wet. He pulls it out of his mouth, and a string of saliva connects Hyunjin’s finger to his own mouth. He breaks the string, bringing his wet finger down till it’s poised at Jisung’s tight hole. Hyunjin swirls his finger around, teasing, but not penetrating. Jisung whines, trying to squirm down against his finger. Hyunjin doesn’t want to deny Jisung today, so he lets the tip of his finger push through. 

Hyunjin does this a few times, drawing his finger out and then pushing the tip back in. On the last draw out he doesn’t put his finger back, dropping his hand to his sides instead. He’s getting impatient himself now, wanting more than anything to make himself and Jisung feel good. 

“You can let go of your thighs now sweetheart. You’re so good for me,” he tells his lover. Jisung drops his thighs, smiling down at Hyunjin. He loves being told he’s good, and Hyunjin loves telling him. It works out for the both of them. He spreads Jisung’s legs, and settles himself between them. He leans down till his and Jisung’s foreheads are pressed together, and just takes a moment to breathe. Hyunjin knows what he wants, how he wants Jisung. But this isn’t about himself, and he’ll take care of his boy first. 

“Gonna make you come now baby. You’re gonna come nice and hard for me, get yourself all dirty,” he pants, hand reaching down to wrap around Jisung’s cock. 

“And then when you’re done, I’ll fuck your thighs. Cover your already filthy body in my come, make you mine. You want that?” Jisung’s reply is a high pitched keen and the word “please” repeated. Hyunjin takes that as his permission. 

He jacks Jisung off slowly, teasingly, trying to get him more desperate. Jisung is begging steadily, wanting to come so bad. Hyunjin runs his thumb over the head, and Jisung lets out a small cry. Hyunjin isn’t cruel, and he wants to give more. He’s a giver, always has been. He pauses his ministrations, and just when Jisung is ready to complain, he holds his dick steady and takes it into his mouth. 

Jisung releases a small sob at the sensation of Hyunjin’s wet mouth encasing him. Hyunjin took him in quickly, hand jerking off whatever didn’t fit in his mouth first try. Hyunjin isn’t a quitter though, and he slowly lowers himself until all of Jisung is in his mouth, and then he sucks him off like that. 

Hyunjin knows Jisung’s signs, so it’s not hard to tell when the other is ready to come. His eyes will get dangerously darker, and his mouth will go lax. Little _ah’s_ will come out unconsciously, and his stomach muscles will tighten. Jisung is an open book to Hyunjin now, and so knowing when he’s close is a luxury Hyunjin has. 

He pulls off Jisung just in time, his dick bright red and so, so hard. Hyunjin gives him one, two, three more pumps of his hand before Jisung is coming all over his stomach. 

Jisung is silent when he comes, the most blissed out look plastered on his face as he trembles beneath Hyunjin. It turns Hyunjin on more, if that was possible, and as soon as Jisung is done coming he gets to finally focus on getting himself off. 

Hyunjin reaches down, grabbing ahold of his own painfully hard cock. He hisses, his dick not getting any sort of stimulation since they started. He pumps himself a few times, smearing his precum around the head. Hyunjin knows he could get off this way, but it’s not what he wants. 

Pilant from his orgasm, Jisung lies limply underneath him. Hyunjin spreads Jisung’s legs wide, and scoops up the come from his stomach. He smears it all over the boy’s thighs, making sure they’re wet and coated in it. Hyunjin groans at the sight of Jisung covered in his own come, adding to his already ruined look. His hair is a mess on his forehead, some of it plastered down with his sweat. His cheeks are a ruddy color, and his eyes are glazed over with bliss. He’s so hot Hyunjin is finding it hard to think. 

Breaking free from his trance of just admiring Jisung, Hyunjin pushes Jisung’s legs up. He tells Jisung to hold his legs there, encouraging the boy’s hands up to grasp them himself. Hyunjin positions himself between his legs, and then he tells Jisung to close them. A choked gasp escapes him as Jisung’s legs close and tighten around him, finally some friction for his own dick. He draws his hips back a bit, and then thrusts them forward quickly. It feels so good, and Hyunjin sets a quick pace. 

He trails his hand up Jisung’s legs, going until it grasps his sensitive cock. Jisung whines, trying to swat Hyunjin’s hand away. He doesn’t let go though, and keeps playing with the other’s dick as he thrusts between his thighs. 

Hyunjin knows his orgasm is approaching, and fucks between Jisung’s thighs faster, chasing it. He’s almost there, warmth spreading through his belly. Head clouded with lust, Hyunjin thrusts one more time, and his fingers pinch down on Jisung’s cock head. 

The boy beneath him yelps, and his spent cock spurts out a tiny bit of come. Seeing Jisung so undone, combined with the pleasure from his legs squeezing his dick, Hyunjin comes. A deep groan rumbles in his chest, Hyunjin incapable of making any other sounds. His come covers the boy even more, and it’s a mess. They’re both fucked out, Hyunjin sure he looks like a complete mess himself. Jisung is boneless underneath him, chest heaving as he tries to catch his breath. 

“You… okay there?” Hyunjin says in between pants, trying to catch his own breath too. Jisung nods his head. 

“Yeah… I’m more than okay,” he laughs, eyes closing. Hyunjin grins, glad that he’s satisfied his partner so well. But they can’t stay here, and Jisung can’t stay covered in their come, as much as Hyunjin wishes he could. Hyunjin looks at Jisung, thinking of the best way to get him clean. They end up using some napkins Jisung had shoved in his pocket for who knows what reason, and once the mess is cleared up, they put their clothes back on. 

Hyunjin checks the couch for any incriminating evidence, but finds nothing. He breathes a sigh of relief, because they were far from careful when they came. Jisung’s legs are a little wobbly when he stands, and he complains of slight friction burn from when Hyunjin fucked him. 

Hyunjin coos at him, bending down and kissing his cheeks. He promises to put tons of lotion on him when they get home, and to take extra special care of him. The kisses and promises of spoiling earned him an extra wide Jisung grin, his cute mouth forming that oh so lovable heart shape. Hyunjin smiles back, and he links their hands together. He leads Jisung out of the room like that, and smirks to himself. He’s proud they never got caught, and maybe they’ll do something like this again. Hyunjin did enjoy the risk. 

Yeah, they’ll definitely do this again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can still request on my cc or in the comments! as always thanks for reading :} and i can't promise how fast i'll get to the requests/which ones i write <3


End file.
